


A moment

by shyychild



Series: Fluffy drabbles [4]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyychild/pseuds/shyychild
Summary: Takano wakes up in the middle of the night and admires Ritsu.





	

He blearily opened his eyes, disoriented for a second.

Takano felt the warm blankets on his legs and the comfortable weight beside him, the only sounds little snuffles and the breeze outside. He tilted his head down and saw Ritsu, fast asleep and resting his head on Takano's chest. His hair was spread on the pillow, and his mouth was slightly open.

Seeing him like this, vulnerable and without anger or embarrassment, made Takano smile. 

He started to stroke Ritsu's hair, fingers brushing past the start of his bed head and towards the back of his neck. The shorter male made a small noise and nestled more into his arms.

Takano felt so happy. He felt happy whenever he was with him, seeing his green eyes and the blush on his face, but it was moments like these that made him count his  
blessings. The moments where he wasn't yelling or even talking, just Ritsu's head on his shoulder and his warmth beside him.

The dark haired man focused on the strands of hair slipping between his fingers. They were soft, the light colored locks glinting in the light coming through the window. He smiled slightly. No matter how Ritsu protested, he was beautiful. His deep emerald eyes and fair skin, fawn hair blowing in a breeze. His smile, just one action bringing Takano such ease.

He shifted slightly, turning more towards Ritsu and pulling the blanket over his shoulders. The man beside him opened his mouth more, yawning and slowly opening his eyes.

"T-Takano-san?" His voice was quiet and slurred with sleep. 

The taller man held him closer, brushing his lips against Ritsu's forehead. "Go back to sleep." Ritsu turned into his chest again and soon Takano felt his breathing fall back into a slow and steady rhythm. 

After a moment, Takano resumed to softly play with his hair. He would need a haircut soon, and it made him slightly sad. Maybe he could convince him to keep his hair long, even in a small ponytail. The thought made him smile.

He felt drowsy. 

Takano slid down more into the pillow and rested his chin beside the top of Ritsu's head. He stroked his head one last time for good measure and closed his eyes. 

With a small kiss on his cheek, he felt himself drift to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed (;3)


End file.
